Goodbye to You
by NovaGirl
Summary: Minmay in a songfic, set in the final ep of Macross. There's no disclaimer, so I'm disclaiming myself here! R&R!


Goodbye to You  
  
She made her way through the wreckage, stepping delicately back to the ruins at once had been her home. It was best to leave Hikaru and Misa be right then. Then she could say goodbye, and go. There was nothing else for her to do.  
It was a saddening thought.  
~*~*~*~  
Of all the things I believed in  
I just wanna get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that passed me by...  
~*~*~*~  
Ichijyo Hikaru had loved her. His smiles had lightened her heart immensely. But she was a girl! She was fifteen when she first met him, and was still only eighteen now. Was this fair to her? No, but life wasn't fair. She shouldn't be an orphan right now, but she was.   
She shouldn't be alone now, but she was.  
Oh, she'd get used to it eventually, she supposed. But that didn't make it right. And there was a hypocrisy to this that she couldn't quite place.  
~*~*~*~  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said...  
~*~*~*~  
The hypocrite was Misa.  
The thought struck her like one of Kyle's many blows. Misa was a damned hypocrite! Who was she to criticize Minmay for caring about her career when she hid in hers from her feelings! At least she confronted hers!  
Well, she was going to confront a few more.  
It was time to say goodbye to one more home.  
~*~*~*~  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
Goodbye to you...  
~*~*~*~  
She stepped into the rubble carefully, not wanting to hurt her feet on the sharp edges. Khyron's last blitz had been an incredible success-there wasn't much to find at all. Broken wood was interspersed with the metal, and she instinctively remembered Christmas. How she treasured that memory...  
No. It wasn't her memory to treasure anymore.  
She made her way into Hikaru's bedroom, inhaling the air where he had once slept. A peek of leather caught her eye. A photo album. She opened it and took in a sharp breath.  
Pictures of her were on every page. Any publicity shot, an image from her sixteenth birthday, their photo from the park...It was all there. It wrenched her heart.  
~*~*~*~  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes, and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
~*~*~*~  
She shut it tightly, willing herself not to dive into the past. That was all it was. The past. Certainly not the present, and the most unlikely future she could think of.  
She let a few tears drip down her cheeks, sliding to the ground lazily. Part of her wondered if this what defeat felt like. Or maybe heartbreak.  
Yes. This was the pain of a broken heart.  
But it wasn't a sobbing, violent pain. It was a dull, sweeping ache that seemed to encompass her entire being.   
She just hoped it would end someday.  
~*~*~*~  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to...  
~*~*~*~  
Nothing of hers was left. She supposed it was fitting, but it really didn't matter. She stood up, and then her gaze was locked on to the album once more.   
Crouching down, she picked it up, taking it with her.  
If she couldn't have him, she could at least have this.  
After all, he certainly wouldn't be missing it. He had someone who loved him now, someone who could always be there for him.  
Someone not Minmay.  
~*~*~*~  
And it hurts to want everything  
And nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I  
Want what's mine.  
~*~*~*~  
She approached the couple one last time. Again. Why couldn't she break herself from them? Was this her punishment for wanting to be young?  
"Goodbye Misa. I wish you the best in whatever you take on." She felt her lips try a smile.  
"Goodbye Hikaru...I.." He put a finger to her lips before drawing her into a hug. The instant warmth that went through her stunned her, and she felt her arms push him back.  
"No Karu-kun. Goodbye."  
~*~*~*~  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time...  
~*~*~*~  
He smiled a sad smile, and nodded, kissing her cheek lightly. She clamped her eyes shut, and turned around, walking away, into the fading sun. It would rise again for her. She knew it. She just had to wait, that's all.  
Tomorrow is another day.  
And for the first time in her life, she was ready.  
~*~*~*~  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto...   
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
